What Lies Behind the Incredibly Gorgeous Green Eye
by shake your bon bon
Summary: It's supposed to be "eyes" but it didn't all fit. Whatever. Anyways. It's back! And this time it's against no rules! Yay! Anyway. A peep into Harry's brain with...no mentions of Voldemort! YES! Woohoo! Victory dance! Okay, leaving now.


Hey yo. Recently this story was taken away from due to the fact that it was in a chat form. (soo sorry reader people!) But in the somewhat immortal words of Christina Aguilera"Can't hold us down" So I retyped it. It's exactly the same in every way as it was before except that it's no longer in chat form. Don't ask me why I re-did it, I just felt a certain attachment to it. So go on and enjoy. But like all my stories, read at your own risk.

I've known Harry James Potter for exactly six years, twenty-one days, thirteen hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two, no thirty-three, no thirty- oh forget it. Well anyways I've known him for a real long time. And I don't think anyone knows him quite as well as I do. Except for maybe Ron.

But that's not the point. The point is that there are so many things about Harry that so many people don't know. Oh sure, they all know he's famous, his eyes are green, and he has a scar. But do they know his favorite color? His favorite day of the week? What three things he would bring with him if he was on a deserted island? The answers to all of these questions are secrets only I know. And they are of course blue, Friday, and "Hermione I don't have time for this." Also never bother him while he's on his way to Quidditch practice, he's a very determined fellow.

Right. So anyway. Since hardly anyone knows these facts about Mr. Potter, I've decided to hold an interview with him. But it won't be any of this Voldemort mumbo jumbo, no. It'll be things that people really want to know. I think I will call it…

Harry Potter, What Lies Behind the Incredibly Gorgeous Green Eyes

And so the interview begins…

"This is Hermione Jane Granger, live, reporting to you from Bermuda" I cried, speaking into my "microphone".

"Err…Hermione? We're in a closet" Harry said, reminding me of that minor detail.

"Well excuse me for trying to add a little interest to the interview" I said with a sniff.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Harry said with a grin.

"I was being sarcastic Harry. I think. What were we talking about? Whatever. I think I'm going to call this, Harry Potter, What Lies Behind the Incredibly Gorgeous Green Eyes. What do you think" I asked, wanting to know his stance on this.

"I think that you should call it something else."

"Fine. How's, Harry Potter, What He's _Really _Thinking About During Transfiguration." And I wriggled my eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner.

"I'm thinkng about Transfiguration. And usually Voldemort"

"NO! There will be absolutely zippo mention of Voldemort while we are in this closet, understood" I glared at him. Everywhere you turned you couldn't get away from Voldemort. Except my interview. This interview was going to be a safe haven for all who were fed up with Voldemort and needed to be reminded of the good old days (minus the part where everyone thought Harry was either a big headed prat and/or a crazy big headed prat).

"Understood." Harry said with a salute.

"Okay. How about…"

Harry Potter, Unveiled

"Whatever. Can we just start the interview" Harry asked, squirming on his seat.

"Sure. So Harry, what's your favorite color"

"Blue."

"Any specific shade"

"Cerulean."

"Oh that's so pretty." Harry shot me a look. "In a boyish way. So what's your favorite food"

"Chocolate pudding."

"Why"

"It's just delicious. Plus when you get it all warmed up it tastes like brownie mix."

"Oooh…Now I'm hungry. But anyways. What's your favorite thing to do while you're not at lessons"

I like to play Quidditch and I like to read and write."

"You write"

"Mostly poems."

"You write poems? Will you read me one"

"They're not very good."

"I don't care."

"Will you sing for me if I read you one? You never sing for anyone."

"Yes, I will sing."

"Promise"

"Promise. Now read"

"Erm…Ok.

_Flying through the beautifully clear air_

_I wonder around without a care_

_Being up here is like being love_

_Looking at things from up above_

_It's an amazing feeling I just can't ignore_

_Even though it makes my back sore_

_It's nice escape from all of my problems_

_A nice of escape from gadgets and boblems_

_I love to fly, it's so much fun_

_Do I have fun? I have a ton!_

_So you can stay on the ground and never really live at all_

_Or you can fly with me, even though you may fall_

_But even if you fall you will be surprised_

_To find that your fears have all been demised_

_It's such a rush, such a high_

_To fly, fly, fly in the sky"_

"Oh Harry…Don't you ever think about anything other than Quidditch"

"Nope."

"Figures. But that really wasn't bad. One question though. Boblem"

"Can you think of something better that rhymes with problem"

"Ah…Fair enough."

"Now sing."

"Only if I can sing your poem."

"Alright."

And then I put his words to a little tune I made up in my head. I have to say, I don't sing that bad. Christina Aguleria…yeah, I could take her in a battle of the singing.

"That was pretty. You have a nice voice. Much better than Ron's."

"You've heard Ron _sing_"

"Atleast what I think was supposed to be singing."

We laughed.

"Right, back to the interview. So Harry. What do you want to be when you grow up"

"I'd like to be an auror."

"Really? Fascinating. Why"

"It just seems right. Fighting evil and capturing the bad guys, it's every little boy's dream."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Okay. Now what's your favorite book"

"I read the Amber Spyglass recently. That was incredible."

"Really? If you liked that you should try the books by JK Rowling, I hear they're good."

"Really, what are the about"

"Something about a magical boy who doesn't know he's magical but then finds out and it's all about his adventures."

"Oh please. 'Cause that hasn't been done before. How cliché."

"Okay. Harry, now to the question you wouldn't answer before. What three things would you take with you if you were stranded on a deserted island"

"I'd take my wand."

"You can't take your wand."

"Why not"

"Um…Because there's no magic allowed on the island."

"Okay than I'd take my broom."

"Nope. You can't take your broom."

"What? Why"

"Because the point is that you're _stranded_ on the island. If you have your broom you can just fly away."

"I don't think I want to be stranded then."

"Tough, you don't get a say."

"Then I'd take my magical mirror so I could still talk to you and Ron."

"Can't take that either."

"Alright, what _can_ I take"

"Anything not magical."

"Then I'd take my photo album, food, and clean clothes and underwear."

"Always a good choice underwear is. Now, who's your crush"

"I'd rather not say."

"Harry James Potter, we are best friends. If I ask you who your crush is then you tell me who your crush is."

I guess I looked pretty scary because he told me.

"It's, it's, it's Ginny Weasley. _But you can't tell anyone."_

"Cross my heart and hope to live."

"Isn't it die"

"Why would I want to die"

"..I don't know."

"Anyways. So Harry. Last question. The question that's on everybody's minds: Boxers…or briefs"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR"

"Because you have incredibly fascinating underwear. Now answer the question."

"Shmgegjaklad."

"Excuse me"

"Boxers, I wear boxers."

"Any special pair that you particularly love"

"I'm not telling you that."

"If you don't I'll just go ahead and make something up. Or go through your trunk, whichever you prefer."

"Isn't that against some kind of journalist code"

"I'm not a journalist. And besides, you know me, I'm a rebel."

And then he laughed for a real long time.

"So come on then. What's it going to be? You're answer, or my answer? Which I might add I can make _very _interesting."

"Alright. This one pair of boxers that I like. They're red."

"How sexy."

"You shut up. If you want an answer than you can't say anything."

"Fine, saying no more."

"Good. Anyways. They're red and silky-(here Harry shot me a look when I started to giggle)-and they have pictures of fries and they say, 'Would you like fries to go with that shake?' on them."

And that's where the interview ended thanks to the fact that I fell off my chair from laughing so hard, causing Harry to storm away.

Weeks later we found Harry's interview on the back page of the Daily Prophet. It turns out Ron had snuck into my room (I'm not sure how) and stole it from me. Of course the Daily Prophet edited some things out (like my singing) and any other mention of Ron or me.

After the article was printed, it didn't really affect life for us too much, except that now everyone else knows the secrets that only I used to. But I'm okay with that. I think it was actually the best thing for Harry. Because now people see him more as just The Boy Who Lived, now he's real to them. He's a real human who has real human thoughts and real human feelings (and real human boxers…hehehe). In a way I think that it kind of took some of the pressure off of Harry, exactly what the doctor ordered.

Well I had better be going. I'm feeling a bit mischievous so I'm off to go find those silky red boxers…

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Reporter in training


End file.
